


My heart is with you

by Rymwho



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Carmen needs a hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Memory Loss, Minor Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, Season 4 Spoilers, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: UA Episodio 8: Las cosas estaban saliendo completamente mal y Carmen se estaba perdiendo a si misma hasta que finalmente llegan las consecuencias.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 23





	My heart is with you

Gray soltó un estruendoso chillido de dolor y cayó al suelo completamente inerte. Carmen se sujetó la cabeza tratando de estabilizar sus pensamientos que se sacudían y cambiaban repetidamente.

Miró la barra de energía en su mano y soltó un gemido de dolor.

El otro agente de cabello café permanecía el suelo con dolor que podía escuchar como se quejaba.

Cuando Carmen estabilizó su respiración de repente todo se volvió oscuro y por primera vez estaba teniendo pánico ¡Todo estaba saliendo mal! Le estaba fallando a su “familia” y “amigos” en VILE que la esperaban.

Escuchó unos pasos torpes que se acercaban a su posición torpemente y como pudo se quitó el estandarte de tela que la cubrió…

Miró a su próximo atacante.

Se trataba de la pequeña mujer de cabello negro que le destrozó los lentes, sus ojos estaban completamente desenfocados y lleno de lágrimas que trataba de mantener su vista en ella a pesar de que no pudiera ver bien, con los brazos levantado tenía esa pequeña arma que soltaba el gas tranquilizante. SU pequeña nariz tenía un hilo de sangre que goteaba por su filada barbilla.

—Carmen… —Dijo con voz temblorosa— P-Por favor…somos nosotros, somos tus amigos —dijo— Soy tu amiga —repitió nuevamente lo mismo que hace unos mismos cuando se supone que la había dejado inconsciente.

Carmen no comprendió las palabras que la joven agente le decía y volvió agitar su cabeza mientras sentía como un dolor la inundaba ¡estúpido Graham! ¡¿Qué diablos le hizo!? La enojaba.

—¡Tu! —Gritó con frustración—. ¡¿Qué me han hecho!?

—¡No hicimos nada! —Respondió Julia alzando su voz, algo que le sorprendió— Ellos te hicieron algo!

—Mentirosa —Musitó la ladrona.

—Es la verdad.

—¡MENTIROSA! —Gritó Finalmente con rabia y antes de que Julia pudiera reaccionar, la otra mujer ya estaba encima de ella y con un duro golpe la mandó al suelo. Soltó un grito de dolor. Carmen levantó la barra de energía y lo puso al nivel mas alto disponible, más alto que el que usó contra Graham.

El arma emitió un intensó brillo en la punta del bastón y Julia tembló al verlo.

Carmen con un rápido movimiento llevó el bastón al pecho de Julia ignorando el grito de un hombre y descargó toda la energía del bastón directamente al pecho de la mujer que soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor mientras que su cuerpo temblaba. Observó como la blusa blanca se quemó y con ello la piel porcelana del pecho se ponía completamente negro con olor carbonizado.

Carmen se levantó y se sorprendió al ver el pecho quemado que se contraía con lentitud.

—N-No —Intentó decir la joven agente— e-es t-tu culpa —Escupió sangre— Carmen —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —M-mi c-corazón s-siempre estuvo c-contigo…— Dijo en un último susurro cerrando finalmente los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza contra el frio suelo.

Carmen se volvió llevar sus manos a su cabeza mientras que varías imágenes aparecían repentinamente en su cabeza provocando otro dolor de cabeza y sin saber cómo… estaba llorando.

—¡ARGENT! —Gritó el otro agente que se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Carmen sacudió la cabeza borrando las imágenes repentinamente y agarró la preciosa gema antes de correr contra el hombre herido y lanzar a ambos contra la ventana donde cayeron sobre un automóvil negro. El agente quedó inconsciente mientras que Carmen se levantó con dificultad y caminó sobre el patio mientras las imágenes volvían nuevamente y más intensos.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró cara a cara contra Shadowsan, el hombre que la abandonó en la isla de VILE. Es hora de tener su venganza y no le importaba si su mente quedaba destrozada.

—Ya eliminé por completo a uno de ustedes —Sonrió con malicia— No me importara a eliminar a otro.

—Es hora de que hablemos de ladrón a ladrón.

\--

Cuando Carmen observó el bastón de energía en el suelo sintió como su corazón se hundía por completo y entonces vio la ventana rota del edificio y el pánico se apoderó de ella: — **¡Gray! ¡JULIA!**

Corrió rápidamente.

Jamás en su vida corrió con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que su cuerpo gritaba por un descanso. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio todo el desastre que había provocado.

Vio primero el cuerpo de Gray y se alivió al ver que aún respiraba con cierta regularidad a pesar de toda la descarga que recibió.

Levantó la cabeza y un audible jadeo se le escapó cuando en un rincón de la habitación vio el cuerpo inerte de Julia. Se acercó rápidamente a ella mientras sentía como todo el aire se le escapaba y su piel se erizaba

Cayó de rodillas y con sus manos empezó a dar RCP con sus manos con la esperanza de que reaccionara. Las lagrimas inundaron de inmediato sus ojos.

Siguió con el proceso mientras suplicaba su nombre entre gritos y sollozos que podían escucharse en todo el edificio, suplicó que alguien la ayudase a recuperar el amor de su vida.

Julia no despertó esa vez mientras gritaba su nombre con desesperación.

Nunca despertó.

_“Mi corazón ahora está contigo, Carmen SanDiego. Siempre lo estará”_

Entonces sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su omoplato cayendo de bruces a lado del cuerpo de Julia, como pudo acarició su rostro frio mientras perdía lentamente la conciencia.

La oscuridad llegó…pero soñó al menos con ella nuevamente.

llegó la oscuridad…y soñó con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter: @Rymwho


End file.
